HG's Justice League Of America
by forevercharmed01
Summary: Not sure what i can say about this, except on what it say's on the title. Sorry about the lousiest summery in all history. If the title's enticing enough for you to read than i suppose the summary is not really worth it.


**I know i really should be getting back to my bigger story about these two but i saw this on tumblr and couldn't help myself. It didn't exactly help that it contained two other of my favorite character's and so I was sold on making this a little thing.**

**I hope everyone like's reading and once more i apologize for any mistakes. I will proof read it, but it's like stupid o' clock over here and so if some get past me...Sorry.**

**Disclaimer...I own nothing on any of these lovely women and anything they are connected to.**

**happy reading. :)**

* * *

The all too familiar chuckling brought Myka out from her reading as she looked up to hear the woman who had been the cause of many a sleepless night for her stroll casually into the room she watched as the ever elegant Brit hold her phone in between her shoulder and ear as she switched the kettle on before leaning against the island seemingly ignorant to the fact that she was there at all.

The other woman listened, though she tried her hardest not to, as Helena laughed again and threw her head back causing the Black shiny, waterfall that was her hair. Cascade down her back as she bit her lip, that dam hair, it had been one of the reasons why she was having sleepless nights. That and the woman it were attached to, she closed her eyes and let the smooth and sinful voice that really, really should have been illegal. Wash over her as she sat back on the sofa.

She seemed to be in gross conversation with someone. She couldn't hear who, but her ever curious mind went into overdrive as she tried to work out just who it might have been. As far as she knew Helena didn't have many friends, scratch that apart from the rest of the little group that lived at the B&B the older woman shouldn't really know anyone. But then she remembered that HG had only just come back after almost a year of being gone.

She didn't like to think about it as she classed it as one of the longest and worst times in her life. She was heartbroken when the warehouse was blown to bit's taking the other woman down with it…She may have willingly gone. The proverbial captain of a sinking ship, but she also didn't go empty-handed. It had taken a while but the younger woman had come to the conclusion that she was in love with Helena.

At first she thought it an infatuation. The hero worshiping of one of her idols, but as time went on she began to learn more about the woman underneath the title. The brilliant woman beneath the books and invention's and that incredible, genius mind the woman who had known unimaginable pain and grief and one who had risen up high above the laws of physics and time itself.

No that wasn't infatuation at all…After all how many people could claim they did that and also be the creator on one of the world's largest and best genres going?

It was love. Pure and simple, only she hadn't worked up the courage to tell the other woman. She hadn't even plucked up the bravery to talk to her properly, she only just returned. The cancer scare was enough to bring the illusive inventor out of hiding and back to the family that had grown to love her. There had been tears, hugs, argument's…Mostly one sided and mostly from Claudia. More tears followed by hugs before finally, dinner.

Myka was so happy that she had instantly forgotten the nights spent crying and the days spent wandering. If they didn't have a case to go on then the places she could be found, where incidentally the places the other woman have made her nests.

The library, at both places the room she had called her own no matter the short time she had spent there. The porch outside and her section in the warehouse she couldn't help it she was like a drug, and Myka couldn't stop herself from having more and so on seeing her once more in person a real and bodily form. She could care less about the heartache and was just so happy she was back.

That was a week ago and apart from that hug and welcome back, she hadn't spoken to her since. She wasn't avoiding her per say, more the other way around really. She had gone about her everyday routine like she normally did, but it soon dawned on her that wherever she was. Helena wasn't

She greeted the new innkeeper with a sort of solemn and grim respect before being shown back to her room once there, she didn't come out again and as soon as she came home from the warehouse she retired straight to her room. Abigail didn't know what to do having only recently heard of the celebrity among the group and meeting her a few days earlier, so she did what she thought was easy and took her meals to her room leaving both Claudia and Myka put out.

Pete was at first but then realized that she might have just wanted some time to reconnect and so only greeted and spoke when she was around. Artie was the same having been as gracious to her as he was to them all, the sudden turnabout shocked the others at first but as it went on they slowly got used to it until all eventually settled back down again and went about with their daily lives.

Everyone that was except Myka.

She was left feeling rather unsettled and craving to know where she had been. It was like the very first time she came to the B&B the new person, a shiny toy. Albeit a dangerous and potentially life threatening one, she was still an anomaly to be figured out.

And now it was like that again only instead of being forthcoming and playful. Flirty even, the other woman was aloof, reclusive. Very hard to find when in the warehouse something that came as a surprise to the younger woman seeing as she knew that place inside out yet when it came to the raven haired Brit. It was like playing hide and seek with a shadow. And she hadn't spoken more than a single paragraph over the course of the week she had been there.

It was frustrating and annoying to say the least. And it wasn't like she hadn't tried, she had, she had tried to include the other woman in their game nights only to be declined…Politely. She had engaged her in conversation when in close proximity only to find that she had mysteriously managed to dissuade from talking and fled out the area.

And now here she was laughing and joking with person's unknown that wasn't any of them and as much as she hated prying into other people's business, she really wanted to know who it was. Who was this person that could make her laugh like that? She used to hear that laugh all the time. It was warming and sexy and made her tingle. But now she was lucky if she got a smile and hello at the same time.

Oh great…She was jealous of phone guy.

Shaking her head she was about to get back to her book when the older woman spoke. She was stirring her tea and giving off that smirk that could make the pope himself beg for a kiss before she finally replied,

"Well it wasn't like he didn't have it coming." She nodded despite no one there to see it other than Myka. And Helena still hadn't seen her yet, before laughing once more.

"Of course it's an excellent idea." Myka cocked her head slightly, what was?

"A girl's night is perfect for this particular occasion. I'll call River see if she can make it." This had the younger woman tense and alert now. Her grip on the book tight and she leaned closer to hear more. Helena smiled coyly as she looked down at her tea.

"Well she's probably out of reach at the moment but I'm sure she'll come running once she knows it's you, my dear." The book was in serious danger of ripping now as she heard the word so often had been directed at her once upon a time. Now no more the older woman picked up her cup and blew on it before scoffing slightly.

"Now, now darling you know that's not my style." She chuckled huskily and hummed into her cup.

"River may run darling, as it's her way of doing things. But why do that when I could crawl." The person hidden on the sofa almost let out a small yelp at the sentence. She saw Helena place her cup back on the side before resting her arms on the top, a small but lethal smirk playing on her lips.

"…On my knee's dear, right up to the front door." She laughed and nodded, "Yes it's something Irene would appreciate…."

'_Irene?' _Myka thought her nose scrunched slightly, did she mean Mrs Fredric as they knew her name to be Irene just as she spoke again.

"..Now why would I need lesson's when I was playing the art of…Well that before she even realized what a whip was used for?"

Myka was in serious danger of choking right there and then. Seriously, who was it that she was speaking to that made her sound like she was running a sex line? Did this person know who she was? How did she meet this person….More importantly. Had she and this person.

No she shook her head determined to get that nasty thought out, it wasn't her business to know what Helena did, she was her own person after all, but that little niggle in the back of her mind was playing at her, whispering like an insidious little bug. And as she heard the Raven haired Brit get more and more provocative on the phone to the other person. Flirting and teasing them with heavily laced innuendos, she couldn't help but give into it.

"Yes well I shall get in touch and see when she can make it…She is due for a catch up soon so it shouldn't take all that long." HG pushed herself up and flicked a bit of fluff from her shirt. She bit her lip and listened to the other speaker and nodded though it was pointless. She grinned once more and spoke.

"Yes well if that's the case then next get together is at your house so you better know what to do." Falling quite again she reached for her cup and dragged it across the surface to her,

"No….No….No. I swear to whatever it is that you prey to, if you contemplate bringing _her _along I'll make such a show of you that she'll run for the next hill should the moment an opportune arises." She grinned once more as the voice from the other side got louder as Myka sat back confusion on her face.

'Who's she?' she wondered but carried on eavesdropping now much too curious to chastise herself for doing so. She could hear and see the pout without even having to look up as Helena whined her reply.

"But darling she's such a do-gooder, her moral and compassionate ways are so damn sickening and sweet I swear even just an hour in the same room will threaten to give me diabetes." She ran her finger along the side of the aisle and nodded.

"Yep…Plus she's a bore and will do nothing but drag our excellent and well thought out girl's night out down to nothing but scout meetings and helping the elderly across the street." Lifting her cup she brought it to her lips and blew on the surface as she sighed and rolled her eyes at the response she got before taking a sip and swallowed before replying.

"Yes she will…..Yes she will….Yes. She will. Even river said so darling…When? Oh the last time she was down and we had to sit and witness what we liked to call the melding of the paint's and watching them dry."

Despite trying to stay inconspicuous. Myka couldn't help but snort a little at the dry and slightly witty remark's Helena was making about this person. This poor, unsuspecting person who had no idea just how much the Brit had taken a dislike to them and was wondering who it was and what they had done to incur her disdain. She was aware of the other woman speaking again so cut off her inner thoughts.

"Yes well you're lucky I'm extremely fond of you dear otherwise I wouldn't be inclined to take your word for it on that."

Fond? What did that mean…Fond? Myka had frowned slightly on the word as instantly; her mind went to all sorts of scenario's that would include the word 'Fond' and all of them not good. Shaking her head again she was really starting to get annoyed, just because HG was the biggest tease known to humanity and had the body and voice that would make the devil blush. Didn't mean that every time she did or said something along those lines…She actually did stuff along those lines.

Now she kinda understood just why all those Jerry Springer shows involved jealous lovers if this was the level she already felt. And she wasn't even with the other woman more's the pity.

"Once I talk to River I'll call you with the date….Yes you can call Irene she's closer to you, it'll be easier." She listened again for a little while and laughed once more before nodding and replying.

"Well if that's what we can expect I 'am very much looking forward to our next meeting." She smiled in her trademark flirtatious way that made the hidden woman squirm slightly and a little put out it wasn't aimed at her for once as Helena finished the conversation.

"Yes well make sure that you do….Uh – huh…Uh- huh….Yes well that remains' to be seen." Once more the other person got louder as she sighed and cut over her,

"Goodbye Regina. I'll see you soon" And waited until the other woman hung up before putting her phone back in her pocket and picked up her cup, Myka heard her snort with something of haughty derision before muttering to herself as she left the room.

"That woman." And moved to return to her bedroom leaving the curly-haired agent lying on the sofa with a lot of question's and the beginnings of a very bruised heart.

* * *

**Well there we have it. I hope people did enjoy.**

**I'm not sure really about Gif's from tumblr...Are they meant to stay as one shot's or what? :/ Either way It's there.**

**Also just as a side note - It would be pointless to anyone who follow's this as it's been put down as complete so no more will be done on it...Sorry to all. **


End file.
